I Know We're Cool
by TrishLove
Summary: Years after their breakup, Cloud and Tifa had both moved on. Now Cloud and Aeris decided to visit Tifa to inform her about their marriage. This story contains things going on in both Cloud’s and Tifa’s minds during the conversation. No bashing on anyone.


**Author's Notes:** After listening to the song **Cool** by **Gwen Stefani,** I immediately thought of writing a story like this. I know Aeris should be dead, but here, she isn't. She shouldn't be dead in order to get this story going. I wouldn't wanna substitute her with Yuffie, not that I don't like Yuffie.

* * *

_It's hard to remember how it felt before_

_Now I found the love of my life_

_Passes things get more comfortable_

_Everything is going right_

"Well, if it isn't the lovebirds!" Tifa exclaimed with glee. Right before her stood her best friends, Cloud and Aeris. Both of them are undoubtedly as happy as Tifa is.

Cloud was the first to step inside the house. "Hi, Tifa." He greeted back.

He gave her a big, gentle, bear hug, which took Tifa a bit by surprise. She hugged him back gratefully. After Cloud pulled away, she heard Aeris chuckle as the flower girl also walked through the door and gave her a lighter hug.

"I think you probably did some rearranging here?" Aeris suddenly inquired after she pulled away, examining the house's atmosphere.

"Yup, I kind of got bored with how it used to look like." Tifa answered right away. She then realized it's been a while since Cloud and Aeris' last visit. Her house was rearrange three months ago. "Why don't you guys take a seat?" She went on while motioning them to the small, fancy tea table. A teapot, along with three small teacups, was already set there, as if expecting them.

Tifa had let the couple proceed to their seats before her. "So…" She settled on her chair and poured everyone's cup tea. "I'm wondering why the two of you guys seem _unusually _happy today." She gave them both a teasing smile.

The couple's smile widened. Aeris took a sip from her cup and cleared her throat. "We're really excited to break the news to you. We haven't told anyone else." She said. She looked over at Cloud, who was sitting right next to her friend. Tifa noticed they exchanged affectionate smiles.

"Well, I'm excited to hear it!" Tifa leaned over to her two friends. Her jubilant expression seems to brighten up their surroundings a bit more.

Cloud absently stared at Tifa. She noticed the fact that her ruby eyes were staring back at his beautiful, blue, mako eyes. She felt something radiate right against her. It somehow frustrated her that she can't tell _what. _His expression showed her a pinch of sympathy, or maybe Tifa was just imagining things. She noticed his lips parted before he directly announced the news to her. "Aeris and I are getting married next month."

_And after all the obstacles  
It's good to see you now with someone else  
And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool_

Tifa's eyes widened. Her smile widened as well. "Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for the two of you." She wasn't lying. She is indeed very happy for them. "I really have been expecting this to happen but I don't know why I'm so dumbstruck right now." Tifa laughed at herself.

Her friends just looked at her, still smiling. They seem to enjoy the fact that Tifa is as excited as they are.

"And guess what, Tifa? You're going to be the bridesmaid!" Aeris added.

"I'd love to be the bridesmaid!" Tifa paused. "Oh, thank you so much, you guys…"

She was about to refill her cup when another hand attempted to grab the teapot. Cloud's hand slightly brushed against hers accidentally. Realizing whose hand it was, Tifa withdrew her own hand immediately, as if it touched a very hot object. She looked up at Cloud and simply smiled. "You first."

"No, it's okay. Ladies first." Cloud shot back immediately.

Tifa nodded and reached for the teapot. She noticed the sudden silence that invaded the atmosphere as she poured tea in her cup. Still with a smile, she offered the teapot back to Cloud, who gratefully accepted it.

"So…" Cloud's voice broke the silence. "Do you think we're meant for each other, Tifa?"

Tifa dropped her teaspoon. It lightly _clinked _against her cup. Hereyes widened a bit. She examined the man before her, who seems to be patiently waiting for her answer.

His gentle voice, those gentle words… They sound so familiar to her.

_Six years ago_

_Tifa Lockheart stared at the starry sky right above her. She closed her eyes for a few seconds then opened them again. The same beautiful sky met her eyes. She felt the cold, soothing breeze gently caressing her porcelain skin. The grass, swaying along with the wind, tickled her ankles. She was alone on the middle of a lonely meadow, and yet she felt secured. She didn't feel like _going_. She just wants everything to be this way forever…_

_Out of the blue, she suddenly felt a pair of warm, strong arms gently wrapping her from behind. She smiled at the realization of whose arms they were._

"_Hey…" His warm breath touched her neck's cold skin. Her skin was cold due to its bare exposure towards the night's wind._

"_Cloud…" Tifa's voice seems to sound more like a whisper. She touched the back of his neck as he leaned his chin on her right shoulder._

_Cloud planted an innocent kiss on her cheek. "You know… You should get back to the Highwind. It's dinnertime and-" He paused, then kissed her on the same spot again. "Yuffie is frantically looking for you."_

"_I'll go there when I get tired of standing here. I really like this place…" She said._

_"So do I..." His voice seemed to trail off; like a fading whisper. Then his voice went back to normal again when he continued, "Do you think we're meant together, Tifa?"_

_She lightly chuckled at his inquiry, as if the question shouldn't really be asked at all. Both of them knew she was very sure of her answer._

_"Of course we are."_

_End of flashback_

She blinked away from her thoughts. "S-say what?" She stumbled a bit. She regained her composure, hoping the couple didn't notice it.

Fortunately, they didn't.

"Do you think Aeris and I are really meant for each other?" Cloud repeated. This time, he elaborated his question well.

"Ofcourse you are." Tifa answered. She then gave them a very warm and sincere smile. "You guys are meant for each other, no doubt." She noticed a pair of ocean-blue eyes stare at her as she said so.

_We used to think it was impossible  
Now you call me by my new last name  
Memories seem like so long ago  
Time always kills the pain_

Aeris smiled back at her. "You really think so, Tifa?" She sounded a bit excited with her friend's answer, now that she's about to start a married life with Cloud Strife.

Tifa nodded truthfully.

Aeris beamed. "You're a very supportive friend. Believe me, anyone who has you as a friend is indeed very lucky." She said.

"Gee… I don't know what to say about that." Tifa said with a laugh. She was about to take another sip from her cup until she noticed a ring Aeris was wearing on her right hand. "Is that your engagement ring?" She then inquired, pointing at her friend's ring for emphasis.

Aeris turned to look at the ring. "Oh, I almost forgot to show you." She reached out her right hand to Tifa. "Yes, this is my engagement ring. Isn't it nice?" She proudly showed it to Tifa.

"Yes, it is very nice." Tifa examined the ring closely. The white-golden ring has three, lined emerald stone embossed on it. "I must say, the emerald stones are the purest ones I've seen." She honestly complemented.

"It reminds me of her eyes." Cloud added.

Tifa soon realized that the stones' color is as pure as Aeris' eyes. "No wonder…" She absently mentioned.

_"Your eyes are the most beautiful ones I've ever seen." _She remembered Cloud telling her years ago._ "If ever I'm gonna propose to you, the engagement ring should definitely have _ruby_ stones on it."_

Tifa gave the ring one last glance. Then she turned to Cloud. Cloud stared at her. She noticed he always seem to do so the whole time they were here. She dared to stare back at himl; he didn't even look away. Their eyes were void of any emotions until Tifa decided to speak. "Cloud, you do have a good taste when it comes to jewelries." She complemented him for it, anyway.

_Remember Harbor Boulevard  
The dreaming days where the mess was made  
Look how all the kids have grown  
We have changed but we're still the same  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool_

Tifa's eyes left his as she reached across the table to gently touch Aeris'. She gave her friend a smile as Aeris did the same. "You are a very lucky woman, Aeris. You are about to marry a very good man who loves you so unconditionally. He's gonna be by your side forever and I have never been so happy for someone in my life."

Aeris was deeply touched by what her friend had said, and both ladies stood up to hug give each other a wholesome hug. Cloud, however, while watching them exchange meaningful hugs, was a bit surprised at what Tifa had said. Would Tifa think of the same way if it was her that he had married? He really doesn't know. He kept silent as a smile slowly formed on his lips.

_And I'll be happy for you  
If you can be happy for me  
Circles and triangles, and now we're hangin' out with your new girlfriend  
So far from where we've been  
I know we're cool_

**-end-**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I know you guys might be a bit confused of how Cloud really is feeling. But hey- isn't that what Square Enix is doing to us, too? **-laughs-**

I'm really a CloTi fan, but I'm not one of those _violent_ CloTi fans. I think Aeris is okay. Well... Maybe a bit okay. Whatever.

Anyway, please **review**. That means a lot to me. Flames are okay, only if it's about the way I wrote the story.


End file.
